


Wonderful Hands

by cheesestalker



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestalker/pseuds/cheesestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet finds a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Hands

It was widely known that Violet knew what she liked in life and how she liked it. And when something wasn't to her liking then obviously someone was informed of such and changed to suit her likes. 

Gifts for her were truly a rare thing, given her specific standards. Which was why it was a surprise to Violet when she came across the small package now taking over her side table. It wasn't the usual wrapping that came from the shop she preferred and frequented often. And Violet couldn't remember having placed any special orders for some time. 

Cautiously examining the package, Violet came to find that the package housed a pair of gloves. They were not her usual style (indeed rarely would she be caught looking at gloves with a pattern such as this) but the fact that they fit so perfectly could only lead Violet to believe that they were indeed for her. But where did they come from? Or better yet who did they come from as no one would causally dare to assault her senses with such a pair of gloves?

As Violet sat there examining the gloves, her mind went to the three who would possibly dare to send her such a thing. The American was too easy of a target but in this instance Violet knew too much had been on Cora's mind to bother with such a thing. Rosamund, she knew was too busy planning her language lessons abroad not to mention Violet couldn't remember the last time they had exchanged anything without bloodshed. 

The only other person who came to mind made the frown deepen on her face: Isobel. 

Whatever that woman was up to, Violet was more then up to task to play her games. She could only imagine what Isobel had been thinking sending her such a gift. As Violet went to go lay the gloves back in the box, she noticed a card sticking through the tissue. Violet sighed, typical Isobel putting the card at the bottom as if that was helpful. "To Violet. With warm affection to those wonderful hands." 

That note surely confirmed once and for all that Isobel had indeed lost her mind. With warm affection? Surely the woman knew better as anyone could have stumbled upon this. Maybe the next time Violet saw her she would use her so called wonderful wonderful hands in these new gloves to throttle the life out of Isobel for sending such a gift. 

No, that would never do Violet thought to herself, as surely that woman would find some way to enjoy that particular punishment. She would instead just have to settle for wearing them to the garden party. And have a long conversation with Mrs Crawley about a certain pair of hands that would be off limits for a time.


End file.
